


The Rules to the Game

by MusicalRaven



Series: Serendipity [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Exploration, First Dates, Hand Jobs, Lethal Weapon spoilers, M/M, Making Out, Mark can't accept his damn sexuality, Misunderstandings, More gay panic, Mutual Masturbation, Self-Esteem Issues, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: For Jack, a first date just means a countdown to how long it'll take to get into each other's pants.For Mark, a first date means a slow learning of the other person.Neither of them seem to communicate their goals very well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So normally I don't really like to do sex scenes, but I felt this really created a good view of Jack and Mark's emotions towards sex and towards each other. I hope I wrote it well enough to get all the emotion I wanted into it. Also, while there is no rape or anything of the sort in this, there might be a triggering part where Jack thinks Mark thinks that Jack is going to sexually assault him. Just wanted to warn about that.

Jack woke up to the sound of his phone blaring the opening theme from One Punch Man. He yawned as he reached over to grab it, blinking blearily at the screen. The name 'Markimoo' caught his eye. He blinked again. Oh. Mark was calling him. Actually _calling_ him. He had honestly thought him too shy to even text Jack, let alone full on call.

He swiped the answer button and put the phone up to his ear. "Ay, Jack-a-boy speaking." He yawned again, loosely covering his mouth with his wrist.

A pause. "Did I wake you?" Mark asked, already sounding like he might give up and exit the call. Goodness, that boy needs a serious confidence injection, stat. Jack took a quick glance at the clock.

"Mark, it's almost noon. I should be thankin' ya for not letting me sleep til lunch." He stretched his free arm above his head and yawned once more. It was pretty common of him to sleep in like this on his days off. Planning just didn't work being he was constantly on call, so he figured sleep til the beeper woke him. No time wasted. But this was different. Mark wanted him to do something. Likely come over to his house. Like hell he was gonna pass up that opportunity.

"Oh, uh, well," He heard Mark clear his throat. "You're welcome?"

Jack chuckled. "So what brings you 'ta wake me up this fine afternoon?"

"Um, well, I was thinking," He heard some shuffling. "Do you want to come over? To my apartment, I mean?"

Bingo. Right on the money. Jack instantly grinned. Looks like today was already lookin good.

"Sure! When were ya thinkin'?" Jack tossed the blankets off of him and scooted off his bed.

"Tonight?" Mark squeaked, before clearing his throat again. "Uh, I mean, if you're not busy..."

"Sounds good to me." Jack slipped on his favourite slippers and shuffled towards the bathroom. "Does seven work?"

"Yeah," Jack could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Seven's perfect. I'll text you my address."

"Perfect. See you soon, big boy." Jack chirped, hearing Mark make a small stunned noise before Jack hit the hang up button and chuckled to himself. He turned on the tap and glanced at himself in the mirror. He didn't have much to do before seven, but he'd make due.

As he brushed his teeth, he started wondering what Mark had planned. He was going over to his place, so it was obviously about sex. But how would Mark do things? He'd be much too nervous to go right for what he wants. He'll probably gave some thinly veiled excuse to do something else first, like some random movie or a house tour. Jack could handle that. Just play a bit innocent, let Mark make the first move.

After a quick shower, Jack pulled on a brown button up and jeans. He spent the next few hours lounging about, playing Dark Souls on his decent computer. It seemed any extra money he got always went to his computer, whether it was a new set of headphones, a better graphics card, or just a new mousepad. His parents swore the only thing he really cared about was his games, and he supposed them to be right. Not like he could make much of a career out of that, though. Whatever.

After it got to be around six he finally saved his game and put his desktop on sleep. He got to his feet and stretched towards the ceiling, feeling a nice pop in his back. Humming, he made his way to his room where he accented his button up with a thin green jacket and a silver chain around his neck. Straightening his hair in the mirror, he grinned at himself. Perfect.

He brushed his teeth once more, removing the bits of lettuce from his teeth, curtesy of the sandwich he had for lunch. Taking a bit of water, he tamed a cowlick on the back of his head and cleaned a bit of mayo from his cheek. Lastly, he padded back to his room to slip on some socks and his semi nice leather running shoes. With one more glance in the mirror, he made his way back to the living room to find it was now 6:30. He scooped his keys and wallet up from the coffee table, checked to make sure his phone was still in his pocket, and left the apartment.

The address Mark had texted him was only about twelve blocks east, so he should get there with time to spare. With that thought, he stepped out onto the sidewalk and began his walk.

It wasn't two minutes before his mind was on Mark. Regardless of how ridiculously shy he was, he was definitely hot. With a Jawline that could cut glass, eyes that pierced your soul, and a body to drool over, Mark was a definitive catch. Just the thought of kissing him soon was making Jack excited. He wanted to nibble on his lips, get them red and puffy. Wanted to grab his ass and hear his moans. And this time, he didn't want _any_ clothes stopping him from taking what he wanted.

By the time Jack made it to Mark's apartment building he had to fight to keep his body under control. Imagining all the ways he could get Mark under him had already taken its toll. He managed several measured breathes before he finally entered the lobby. Immediately heading for the elevators, he quickly checked the time. 6:57. Right on schedule.

Mark was in unit #43 so Jack pressed the number for the fourth floor and leaned against the side of the elevator. He began tapping his foot as the elevator started up, eyes fixed on the floor counter. He silently willed it to move faster.

 _Get a hold of yourself, Mcloughlin._ Jack thought as he ran a hand through his hair. _He's just another guy. You've only got a couple weeks left til he goes and gets a girlfriend anyways._

Finally, the elevator dinged, the doors sliding open. He strode out, hands shoved in his pockets as he made his way down the hall. It was only a few doors before he found Mark's. He paused, checking to make sure his jacket was straight and hair perfect. With one final breath, he knocked.

After a moment, he heard footsteps approaching and the door swung open to reveal a very nervous looking Mark. He ran a hand through his red hair and wiped the other on his...apron? Jack blinked. Why was he wearing an apron? One with pink mustaches on it no less?

"Hey there." Mark said quietly and Jack's eyes immediately snapped back up. Mark was smiling, so Jack smiled back. "I'm glad you're here." His eyes lowered a bit, roving over Jack's body. Jack raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. After a moment, Mark seemed to come back to himself. A familiar red hue dusted his cheeks and he cleared his throat, stepping back from the door and gesturing for Jack to step inside.

"T'anks." He said, a smirk resting snug on his face. Mark refused to meet his eye as he stepped inside, so he glanced around the apartment. The front door led directly into the living room with the kitchen off to the side and what looked like a bedroom or two and a bathroom. In the kitchen, however, there seemed to be quite a lot more activity than expected. Pots boiled or steamed on the stove top; something in a square pan was cooking away in the oven; a cutting board and knife were dusted with the remains of vegetables and several whole potatoes. Jack just stared, hardly able to believe his eyes.

"You…cooked for…" He said, trailing off and glancing back at Mark. Mark was twirling one of the little straps on the apron as he slowly glanced back up at Jack.

"I thought we could, you know, have a uh, proper date…like…thing." Mark rubbed the back of his neck and scuttled over to the stove top. Jack stared after him. A date. He'd called this a date. Was he serious? Did he actually want a date? Or was this just a ridiculously elaborate set up? With Jack's previous experience, he'd venture to believe the later. No one would actually do this cause they wanted to spend time with him. That just didn't happen.

"So…what're'ya makin'?" Jack asked, walking over to the farthest counter top and leaning against it.

"Well I put a, uh, lasagna in the oven, got some pasta and steamed brussel sprouts on the stove, and I'm going to cut up these potatoes," He gestured at the ones Jack had noticed earlier, "To make mashed potatoes as well." He shrugged again as he placed the first potato on the cutting board. "I didn't know what you liked so I made everything I could think of."

"Well, at least you got potatoes in there somewhere. We Irishmen could die without our daily dose of potat'a." Jack winked and Mark gave him an amused look.

"I'll try to remember that." Mark gestured at the TV with the knife. "I was, uh, thinking we could watch a movie? You wanna pick one?"

"Ah, uh, yeah. Sure." Jack stared at him again, watching him chop the potato into chunks. Watching a movie as well? Goodness, this really was elaborate. At most, he'd expected maybe takeout and a pre-picked movie to get them in the mood. Something with a sex scene like right off. But here Mark was, cooking a banquet and letting him choose whatever. He really wanted Jack to let his guard down. Jack chuckled to himself and walked over to the DVD shelf next to the TV. Like he'd be letting his guard down anytime soon. Please. Mark may know how to shock him but he wasn't tricked that easily.

Jack scanned the movies, looking for something remotely sexy. And yet, to both his surprise and frustration, half of them seemed to be Disney films. The rest were just a mishmash of horror and action. Not even one romantic comedy either. Mark was really not making this easy for him. After several minutes of glaring at the movie shelf, Jack pulled Lethal Weapon out and walked back over to Mark in the kitchen. He had finished with the potatoes and was stirring the pasta.

"You've got the whole collection." Jack said, holding up the DVD. "I'm impressed." Mark glanced over and smiled.

"Yeah, I keep rewatching them. Never gets old." He glanced back at the food. "I'll be done in a few minutes. Why don't you put it in the disc and I'll join you in a moment."

"Can do, Markimoo." Jack gave him a little salute and made his way back to the couch. As he put the movie in, he glanced back over at Mark, who was currently humming as he pulled out plates from the cupboards. He was certainly more at ease. Probably because this was a planned event in his own home. He had control. Well, he thought he did anyways. Jack could easily flip that on it's head if he wanted to. But something about Mark actually comfortable was making him weirdly giddy and he couldn't quite shake that. He'd have to do something about that.

Jack plopped down on the couch, stretching out languidly. He shed his jacket and lay it over the couch arm, resting comfortably against it. Flipping his head back a bit, he peaked around the couch at Mark, watching him bend over to take the lasagna out of the oven. Struck by the opportunity, he let out a loud wolf whistle. Mark jumped and looked back at him, eyes wide.

"Just admiring the view." Jack said with a grin, giving a very pointed look back at his ass. Mark's face was starting to turn red again. 

"U-uh, well, a-alright." Mark managed to say before turning back to take out the lasagna. Jack, still amused, let out another, albeit quieter, wolf whistle. Mark ignored him this time, although the red of his skin darkened more.

"You know, if you're going to be so distracting I might not make it to dinner." Jack purred. Mark set the lasagna down and gripped the counter, jaw noticeably clenching. Jack smirked, knowing he'd unsettled him quite a bit now. _Good._

"I'll be done soon, don't worry." Mark muttered as he turned off the stove. Whether he was talking to himself or Jack had yet to be said. Jack just settled back, satisfied. He closed his eyes, listening to the clinking of dishes and wondered if Mark was any good at cooking. If it was all a show, all this food could really suck ass. Eh, food is food though. The 'taters had to be good at least.

"Jack." Mark's voice was much closer than he expected, making him jump slightly. He blinked his eyes open, staring up at Mark. He held two plates of food in his hands. Huh, that was fast. He must have zoned out.

"Mmm that for me?" He asked, scooting up into a sitting position, one leg still sprawled out on the couch. He was very determined to keep the ball in his court here. If Mark was expecting to get laid, it'd be happening on Jack's terms, and his terms only. As he stretched to grab a plate, he purposefully let his shirt ride up, giving Mark a perfectly good view of his toned stomach. Mark's eyes flickered downward, eyes roaming over the skin, as Jack's fingers closed around the plate. He repressed the urge to smirk as he pulled the plate out of Mark's grip. 

Mark swallowed hard, not bothering to look at Jack's face as he sat down beside him. Well, beside him being on the far other side of the couch. Jack raised an eyebrow at this as he sat back. He'd expected him to sit at least near him as an excuse to touch him maybe. Not run away completely, eyes fixed on the TV. Was this some sort of counter tactic? Make Jack do all the work? The adausity to even try such a tactic! Okay then, opposite sides of the couch it was. He wasn't falling prey to his little games.

"Which one's your favourite?" Mark asked, turning to Jack after a quick breath. He gestured at the TV, obviously referring to the Lethal Weapon movies. Jack blinked at the unexpected question and just shrugged. "Hard to choose?" He leaned forward and pressed play on the remote, leaning back and facing Jack again.

"I…guess." Jack replied, eyes flickering over Mark's face. He was openly listening, eyes wide and waiting for a full reply. Jack, feeling even more confused, tried again. "I mean, I guess I like the fourth one ta most."

"Oh?" Mark smiled slightly. "A bit of an unusual choice, that."

"Why's that?" Jack asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. This whole line of questioning was no doubt a chance for Mark to ramble on about the movie _he_ thought was best. Maybe belittle Jack offhandedly while he was at it.

And yet, Mark surprised him yet again. "Well, I guess just most people tend to start disliking a series after a few movies." Mark shrugged. "I get it, but not always does a series get bad with more movies, you know?"

Jack just blinked, caught off guard with his answer actually getting defended. Wait, what?

Probably seeing Jack's silence as confusion, Mark continued, face turning a slight shade of pink. "Don't get me wrong, movies can go too far. Die Hard is a good example. But, uh, even though Lethal Weapon could have ended after the first three, I do agree the fourth was still good. Rounded off everything pretty well." Mark paused, clearing his throat. "Anyways, I'll stop blathering."

Jack shook his head, clearing his mind from the stupor it'd caught itself in. "No, no I agree with ya. Like, fully. Sometimes movies can go on fo' too long, but Lethal weapon actually seemed to finish itself off well. For one, getting rid of that 80's hair was a big plus." Jack mimed chopping off sideburns, making Mark snort. "And givin' Riggs a family was way over due. That guy needed to actually keep a girlfriend for once."

"Exactly." Mark said, nodding. "Plus, who couldn't use a good half naked chicken dance now and again?"

Jack chuckled. "The most important scene, hands down." 

A few beats passed as they turned to watch the movie start and Jack couldn't help feel…well, he wasn't sure _what_ he was feeling. Was he really okay with sitting on the opposite side of a couch, watching a movie he'd seen several times over, with a man who confused the hell out of him? Was Mark still trying to play some version of hard to get? Was this even a game anymore?

Jack leaned against the arm rest and glanced at Mark out of the corner of his eye. Mark's posture was stiff, hands clenched around his plate. His eyes were trained on the movie and Jack could guess he wasn't seeing any of it. Jack glanced back at the movie, finally realizing what was going on. Mark wasn't trying to play him. He wasn't trying to get into his pants. He was acting for all intensive purposes like a high schooler trying his best to impress his crush. The thought was both shocking and sort of sweet. All of Jack's advances were probably just making him more and more tense and confused. Jack sighed quietly to himself, eyes flicking down to the food in his lap. If this was all Mark wanted, to watch a movie and eat dinner, maybe that was all he could give him for now. He didn't want to push the guy. Not that he really liked him all that much, but still. He was nice enough to hang around and didn't treat Jack like shit the first chance he got, so that was a plus. If this was all he'd get out of tonight, he'd take it. It was better than anything else he could be doing anyways.

He took a bite of the lasagna and groaned. Mark's eyes flickered to him but Jack ignored it, instantly digging into potatoes and brussel sprouts with abandon. He was aware he was basically shoving his face full of food. He just didn't care.

"I, uh, guess you like the food." Mark mumbled after a minute. Jack just nodded, gulping down more. Man, he really had been hungry. He cleared his plate in a matter of minutes, letting out a substantial burp as he set the plate on the coffee table.

"Geez, sorry." Jack said, running a hand through his hair and grinning at Mark. "You're a really good cook, dude."

"Thanks." Mark said, biting his lip and looking down at his own plate. Jack keeps his eyes on him, wondering if he was going to eat. When Mark set he untouched plate down on the coffee table, however, Jack frowned.

"Aren't ya hungry?" Jack asked, a small bit of unease unfurling in his gut. He watched Mark sit back and say nothing, eyes trained on the television. The unease got stronger. "Mark? Are you alright?" He paused, trying to decide if getting closer to him was a good idea. He ended up scooting a bit closer, reaching a hand out, and carefully touching Mark's shoulder. He flinched away instantly, making Jack drop his hand back into his lap. Okay, bad decision. Mark's eyes were now wide and he was leaning away from Jack, almost as if he was scared of him-

Oh. Oh, wow he'd really done it, hadn't he? He'd came on so strong, he'd actually frightened Mark. Had he missed any signs Mark didn't want him? He thought he hadn't, but what if he had? What if Mark didn't want him at all? Did he think Jack was just going to force himself on him one way or the other? Shit. He should just get out of here. Leave the apartment and go home. He didn't want to make Mark afraid of him dammit! He'd fucked everything up now.

"You know, I actually have to-" Jack started, leaning away from Mark and preparing to stand. However, Mark interrupted him.

"Why are you even here?" Mark blurted, making Jack flinch. Well, way to lay on the hurt there, mate. Before Jack could even reply, however, Mark went on. "I'm not even that good looking or that good of a kisser." Mark shook his head. "How'd I even manage to get you in my house?" Mark let out a nervous chuckle, fingers twisting around the end of his shirt. He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. Jack was just frozen now, utterly confused.

"I don't-" Jack paused and shook his head. "I think we're both a bit confused here. Care to elaborate, big boy?"

Mark groaned and covered his face. "That's just it! Why do you even want to be here with me? I'm not even gay!"

"I think you're long past claimin' you're not gay." Jack said with a snort. "Although if it makes you feel better…"

"But I'm not! I don't just like guys. I didn't even know I liked guys until…" He drifted off, making a loose gesture in Jack's direction. Jack was relaxing a bit though, the pieces finally coming together here. Mark was having a sexuality crisis. That's why none of this night was making sense. Mark tried to treat Jack like a woman, but when that failed, tried to treat him like a friend. But he can't do that either. So now he was stuck actually confronting what he wanted. This time, Jack didn't even hesitate in scooting closer to Mark, although he didn't touch him this time.

"You might be bisexual. Or pansexual. I mean, really, the label doesn't matter." Jack let his eyes roam over Mark's exposed neck. "You can like women all you want and still like dudes. It's not rocket science."

"It feels like it is." Mark muttered, eyes blinking open to meet Jack's, swallowing hard when he realized how close Jack was.

"It's because you're treating it that way." Jack retorted, smirking slightly. "You can like what you like. Don't let a silly thing like gender hold you back from that." Jack's eyes drifted back to Mark's neck. "I sure won't."

Mark swallowed again, and Jack watched the action closely, aching to run his fingers over his throat. He settled for miming the motion over his own leg, forcing himself to meet Mark's eyes again. But what he found only made him crave the touch more. His pupils were blown wide, the obvious desire in his gaze making heat swirl in Jack's gut. He let his smirk grow, licking his lips. Mark's eyes followed the motion, lips parting slightly.

"I'm not sure I can think of it that simply." Mark said quietly, fingers twitching in his lap. He swallowed again, a blush rising to his cheeks. Jack could bet Mark's thoughts were close to Jack's at this moment. He just needed a small push. Problem was, Jack was still a bit uneasy. He didn't want to push Mark too hard and make him feel like he was forcing himself on him. But then again, he didn't just want to get up and walk away when Mark so obviously wanted him.

 _Baby steps then._ He thought. He lifted a hand and lightly cupped Mark's cheek. Mark flinched slightly but Jack made himself keep his hand there. "Is this okay?" He asked, raising his eyebrows pointedly. If Mark said no, he'd immediately back off. Not that he wanted to, but he wanted to respect Mark in this. As much as the gay panic issue frustrated Jack time and time again, something about Mark made him want to actually let him take his time with this. Jack could be patient when he wanted to be. He just hadn't found a situation that made him actually _want_ to be.

"Yeah." Mark croaked, swallowing immediately after. "Yeah, that's alright." He leaned into Jack's touch slightly and Jack's smirk melted into something closer to a smile.

"Is this?" He asked as he ran his thumb lightly over Mark's lips. Mark nodded slightly, eyes trained evenly on Jack's. Jack could feel him shaking slightly, his nerves obviously getting the best of him. Without much thought, he moved his other hand into Mark's, threading his fingers through his and squeezing lightly. Mark took a shaking breath and gripped him back, the shaking subsiding slightly. Jack took this as his cue to continue.

"This?" He asked as he parted Mark's lips gently with his thumb. Mark nodded slightly and surprised Jack as the tip of his tongue flickered out to taste the pad of his thumb. Jack sucked in a quick breath, heart thumping ridiculously in his chest. He was barely touching him. So why was his body already starting to react so strongly?

Jack took a breath and dropped his thumb, leaning closer to rest his forehead against Mark's. With his chest now presse forward, he could feel Mark's heart beat just as fast, his breath hot against his face. He squeezed Mark's hand lightly, his head spinning. Fuck, what was this?

"Th-this?" He said, letters stumbling over his tongue. Mark didn't answer him this time, at least, not with words. Instead, he felt Mark's free hand wrap around the back of his neck and pull him forward, lips barely meeting. The kiss was so light it barely qualified as a kiss, and yet, Jack melted into it, body relaxing against Mark's. Mark was still shaking, heart thumping like crazy and palms sweating against Jack's own. And yet, Jack found he could care less. He felt completely at ease. A feeling that he'd not felt for quite a long time.

Mark pulled back, lips still inches from Jack's. His fingers tightened around the back of Jack's neck. "Hey, Jack?"

"Mhm?"

"You want to kiss my neck, d-don't you?" Mark's voice wavered, obviously a bit nervous to even voice this thought out loud. Jack chuckled.

"A little bit, yeah." Jack said and squeezed his hand. "But I don' have'ta do that if you jus' wanna kiss."

"No, I mean, I'd like that." Mark paused. "The uh, the neck kissing. That'd be, well, nice." Mark paused again. "I swear, I knew how to put words together a minute ago."

Jack let out a breathless laugh and lightly kissed his lips, leaning back a bit to catch Mark's eye. "I'm not sure you did. Most of the time, all I hear is awkward mumbling from you."

Mark's blush darkened. "H-hey, I did just fine when we were talking about Lethal Weapon, you know."

"Yeah, but," Jack leaned forward again, tilting Mark's head back against the couch with his hand. He kissed Mark's throat, feeling him swallow nervously. "You get so quiet when trying to speak my language."

"English?" Mark asked, suddenly sounding quite bewildered. He let Jack maneuver him back so his throat was fully exposed again. The sight made Jack's mouth water and he couldn't help himself as he unconsciously moved to straddle Mark. Mark's eyes went wider than before, almost comically wide, as Jack leaned forward to mouth at his throat.

"Sex." Jack purred, nipping lightly at his throat. Mark let out a small gasp, eyes sliding shut.

"Fuck." Mark groaned, fingers tightening around Jack's.

"Mmm, maybe later." Jack mumbled, kissing up the side of his neck. Mark let out a breathless laugh and Jack couldn't help but smile. He nipped him a bit harder this time, before soothing over the area with his tongue.

"J-Jack." Mark said, letting out a moan as he latched onto the underside of his throat. Jack could feel the start of Mark's hard on against his stomach, making him suck greedily at his neck, pulling more moans from Mark's throat. By the time Jack let go, Mark was panting rather hard, hips twitching upwards.

"You like that, don'cha?" Jack ran his thumb over the sensitive mark. Mark shuttered at the touch, moving his hand from Jack's neck down to the small of his back, holding him in place as he thrust his hips upwards. Jack moaned at the friction, forehead coming back to rest on Mark's as he ground back down against him.

"What do you want, Mark?" Jack asked breathlessly, lips poised over Mark's.

"What do I-?" Mark started to ask, eyes blinking open.

"Do you want to dry hump like teenagers again?" Jack smirked slightly. "Or, would you like the slightly better option?"

"A-and that would be?" Mark asked, voice tentative.

"Me fucking you." Jack said, squeezing Mark's hand as he spoke. Mark swallowed hard, the fear appearing back in his eyes and Jack sighed slightly. Right, too fast. Plan B. "If you're not ready for that, there's something else we could do. A bit more satisfying then humping, but not much different." The fear seemed to abate a little at that, although he still looked skeptical.

"Like what?" Mark was slowly circling his thumb over Jack's lower back. In an attempt to calm himself, Jack guessed. He tried to keep that in mind, keeping his words as unbrash as he could manage.

"I could jack us both off." Jack paused. "No pun intended."

"You mean, one at a time or…?"

"I mean at the same time. It's intense but," Jack ran his thumb over Mark's knuckles and shrugged. "It's very good."

"I, uh," Mark bit his lip, still making small circles over Jack's back. Jack waited as patiently as he could, although poised with his dick against Mark's, it was all he could do not to start grinding down again. He took a few deep breaths, face schooled into a neutral expression.

"Okay." Mark finally said, voice wavering a bit.

"Are you sure?" Jack looked at him pointedly. "I don't want to do anything you don't want."

Mark nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure. I trust you."

Something in Jack cracked at those words like something was causing something warm and heavy to slide down his insides. He swallowed hard, his throat suddenly feeling a bit thick. It was all he could do not to just stare at Mark, frozen and feeling heavy as a stone.

Jack managed to make himself nod before leaning forward and kissing him softly. He hummed quietly, stroking the back of Mark's hand with his thumb. After a few minutes, Mark was much more relaxed, which was exactly what Jack needed. Slowly, he began to increase the pressure and urgency of each kiss, letting Mark explore his mouth with quiet moans. Finally, he pulled back, panting a bit.

"Think you're ready?" Jack asked. Mark hesitated a second before nodding. "Use your words, Markimoo."

"I'm r-ready, Freddy." Mark said, smiling slightly as he squeezed Jack's hand.

"I can't believe you've already forgotten my name." Jack said, giving him a mock look of disbelief.

"Guess you haven't been that memorable yet." Mark retorted, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well now, that can change." Jack said, trailing his free hand down Mark's chest. "Mind if you keep our clothes on? Bit easier on the couch."

"Then how are you gonna- I mean-"

"All I need is your dick." Jack pulled his hand from Mark's as he began to undo Mark's belt. "Don't worry, I bet it's a fine dick."

Jack noticed Mark had begun blushing again, although he was obviously trying not to. "I-I- um, well-"

"You can say dick. It's what it's called." Jack said, pausing his fingers on the zipper of Mark's fly. "C'mon. Say dick."

Mark's face was completely red by now. "I c-can, but-"

"But what?" Jack asked, pressing slightly on Mark's fly, trying not to giggle at Mark's obvious discomfort. He could feel Mark getting impatient, as the little hip twitches were back. This time, however, Mark seemed determined not to act on them.

"Why are y-you insisting on this?" Mark asked, shifting slightly.

"Cause if you can't say it, why should I touch it?" Jack asked, removing his hand from Mark's fly. Mark let out a small whine as Jack crossed his arms. "Well? C'mon, what do you want me to touch?"

Mark pursed his lips, letting out a small breath. After a moment, he spoke. "Dick. Okay? Touch my dick." His blush was so deep now, he was practically a tomato. Jack ran his thumb over Mark's cheek, grinning. This man was adorable, and he loved it.

"Good boy." He said, immediately unzipping Mark's pants. "Lift your hips a little?" Mark did as he was told, letting Jack pull his pants down a bit so they weren't in the way. He then went to unzip his pants but Mark stopped him with a hand. Jack glanced up at him.

"M-may I?" Mark asked quietly, licking his lips slightly and eyes trained on Jack's. Jack smirked and nodded, moving his hands so they were resting on Mark's hips instead. He watched, amused, as Marks shaking fingers unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. He shimmied slightly to help Mark pull his pants down as well, stopping him when it was far enough. Mark didn't pull his hands back, however. He seemed to be debating something, and Jack could guess he knew what that was.

"You can touch, you know." Jack said. "I'm yours tonight."

"You said that last time." Mark mumbled, fingers tracing over the band on his underwear. His eyes seemed fascinated, his thumb cautiously swiping over Jack's hard-on. Jack inhaled slightly at the touch and rocked his hips forward, encouraging him.

"I meant it." He groaned out, as Mark pressed slightly with his thumb, his fingers digging into Jack's ass. "I still do."

Mark opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it again just as quickly. Jack would have asked what he was going to say but was suddenly distracted by Mark pulling his underwear down and running his thumb over the underside of his dick. Jack gasped, fingers digging into Mark's hips. Fuck, he was too sensitive. He should have more control right now.

He tried to glance up at Mark's face to see if he was having any trouble with this, but Mark seemed intent on distracting him with his explorative touches. Running his fingers up Jack's shaft, thumb swirling over the head and pressing against the slit. He bucked unconsciously against Mark's hand, seeking more. Or at least, something consistent.

"Fuck, sorry." He said quickly, finally making himself lift his eyes to meet Mark's. But where he was expecting confusion or fear, he found Mark's lips parted in a silent O, eyes wide and ridiculously aroused. When he met Jack's eye, he looked like he wanted to eat him alive. The surprising rawness of the look made Jack shiver. Layers. So many fucking layers.

"Can I just-" Mark didn't bother finishing his thought, dipping his hand down to massage Jack's balls. Jack groaned, letting his head drop against Mark's shoulder.

"Yeah, but lube might be good." Jack said, words muffled against Mark's shirt.

"O-oh, right." Mark stopped moving his hand and Jack wanted to scream. "I have some in my bathroom-"

"Just- let me. I have some." Jack said quickly, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He needed to get this show on the road, and fast. He had been hard for much, much too long. Hell, he'd been at a half chub ever since he got here. If things could get moving, he was going to get them there.

"You do?" Mark seemed a bit surprised, although it would figure. Mark probably had no intention of having sex this whole time beforehand. Jack had been the ass who'd expected it. Geez, he sucked right now.

"Uh, yeah. I usually keep some here." Jack said as he fished a couple single use lube packets from his wallet. A half truth. He only kept them there when he thought he was going to get laid. Keeping them all the time in there would be ridiculous, but it was better Mark think that rather than know he was really the asshole prom date who brought condoms to the dance, "just in case."

"Oh." Mark sounded a bit disappointed, but Jack tried to ignore that as he replaced his wallet and ripped open one of the packets, placing the other on the couch arm next to them.

"Hold out your hand." Jack said. Mark did as requested, letting Jack pour the lube into his hand. He tossed the packet aside and pushed his underwear down slightly to a more comfortable position. Sitting up, he spread his legs a bit more and guided Mark's hand to his dick, making sure he wasn't freaking out before helping him stroke over him a couple times. He shook slightly at each pass, trying to keep his composer. "Alright. Now you're good." He said, voice coming out shakier than he would have liked.

Thankfully, Mark didn't seem too keen to dwell on the lube packets, instead going right back to his exploration. He let his fingers swirl around the base of Jack's dick, before trailing them back up. Jack wasn't sure if he was aware of just how unhelpful he was being, but he tried to hold his tongue. Instead, he tried to focus on the sensations he was getting, hips trembling as he fought not to buck forward again. However, when Mark suddenly took him fully in hand and stroked him base to tip, Jack couldn't help but rock forward, a small whimper escaping his mouth.

"Woah." Mark said, stroking him again. Jack let out another whimper, louder this time, and once again rested his head against Mark's shoulder. He guessed Mark was surprised with just how vocal he was at the smallest of movements. Jack was honestly surprised at that too, but then again, the waiting compounded with the fact that he couldn't seem to control himself around this man was making it very hard to care.

Jack felt one hand smooth over his ass and Mark started pumping in earnest, albeit slowly. He rocked into his hand eagerly, moving one hand to grip at Mark's back, the other to rest loosely on his neck. He panted softly into Mark's shoulder, letting him have control for now. He wasn't exactly thrilled with how things had turned out. After all, he was much more used to being the one in control. Confident and as sassy as he'd like. Letting Mark have control, even if it was only for a short time, made his gut twist uncomfortably. It meant being vulnerable. Giving yourself over to someone else, and that just wasn't Jack's way.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and pulled Mark's hand away from his dick. Mark looked confused but he really didn't care. He needed to keep at least a shred of his fucking dignity. With that thought, he pulled Mark out of his underwear and lubed him up with the second packet. Mark squirmed a little when Jack touched him, but Jack tried to pay that little mind as he started stroking him. Mark let out as gasp as he began touching him, the hand still on his ass digging in sharply. He smirked at his reaction, taking his time to pump his dick. Unlike Mark, his ministrations were far from explorative. He stroked and twisted expertly, pulling moans and whines from Mark's throat with ease. However, he didn't expect Mark's hand to return, more eager and much more forceful than before. Soon, he found himself doubling back over, hand still moving on Mark's dick but this time their sounds intermingled. The harshness of a moan complimented by the softness of a whine. A breathy groan at the same time as a high pitched moan. He tried to regain his control, or the little bit he'd tried to gain. And yet, he found himself wrapped up in the scent and feel of Mark. The scrape of fingernails on his ass, the soft, open mouth kisses being placed along his neck; his control was rapidly being replaced with a desperate hunger. He needed to see Mark come. Needed to watch him.

Jack started stroking even faster, rocking his hips forward into Mark's to try and encourage him to match it. He caught on quickly, upping his speed as well. Suddenly, Mark pulled his head up slightly and crashed their lips together. Jack eagerly kissed back, nibbling at his bottom lip. He could feel the familiar heat curling in his gut, getting him closer and closer. He thrust harder into Mark's hand, whimpers muffled against Mark's mouth. He was so close. So close…

"Fuck!" He groaned against Mark's lips as he came undone. Mark came quickly after, both still thrusting eagerly into each other's hands as they rode out their orgasms. Finally, Jack collapsed forward, panting hard against Mark's chest.

"That-" Mark swallowed. "That was-" He paused, sighing. "Wow."

"Ya took the words from my mouth." Jack mumbled, turning his head to face Mark's neck. He wanted so badly to just lightly kiss his neck- but no. The sex was over. He should get up before he got yelled at or something. Not that Mark was like that but, he figured most people just wanted the deed done with and him gone. That's just how it was.

"Welp," He sat up, tucking himself back into his pants. "I'll see you."

Mark's jaw dropped open. Actually dropped. Like a cartoon. Jack suddenly felt the need to giggle.

"W-wait, why? We just finished." Mark actually sounded hurt. Enough so that it made Jack pause. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, busying himself with intently staring at his pants as he buttoned them back up. "You don't want to stay?"

Jack let out a quiet breath, closing his eyes. Fuck, he sounded really hurt. Maybe he should stay? But Mark wouldn't really want him here. He'd just take up space. Be annoying. No need to subject him to that.

"No, that's alright." He opened his eyes again and forced a smile. "Here, I'll help ya." He pulled up Mark's underwear and started to pull up his pants. Mark shifted his hips up a bit so he could pull them up easier. He was suddenly very quiet as Jack zipped his pants up and buckled his belt. "You got wash clothes anywhere?" He asked, glancing around the apartment. He was doing the right thing. Mark didn't want him here.

So why couldn't he meet Mark's eye?

"Uh, yeah. Here, I'll get one." Mark sat up and Jack climbed off his lap, suddenly busying himself with straightening his clothes out. He heard Mark get up and walk off, and he waited until he was sufficiently far enough away to close his eyes again and remind himself he was doing this for Mark. He shouldn't feel bad about it. Fun was fun and maybe they'd do it again sometime. He kind of hoped they would, but he didn't expect it. With how unsure of his sexuality Mark was, there was no doubt he'd lose him soon to some girl. Jack sighed at this thought, trying to ignore the pang of…something in his gut. Mark was just another fuck. Nothing more, dammit.

"Here." Mark said softly, a washcloth appearing in Jack's vision. He still didn't look up as he thanked him and cleaned himself off. He handed the washcloth back and stood up, pulling his jacket off the opposite side of the couch and pulling it on. Finally, he met Mark's eyes. They were neutral, no trace of hurt in them that he could see. _Good. I made the right decision after all._ He thought.

"Well, you have my number. Don't be afraid to call, now." Jack winked. Mark's expression stayed uncomfortably blank. The pang in his gut was back, and it was stronger. He swallowed and looked away. "Yeah, see ya. Thanks for…" He trailed off, not really sure if that was enough for everything that had just occurred. He settled on an unfinished sentence and headed for the door. Without a glance back, he opened the door and slipped into the hallway.

The echo of the shutting door followed him all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a bonus chapter up at some point with Mark's thoughts on what happened after Jack leaves. No idea when it'll be posted, but it won't be very long. Just a little extra processing.
> 
> But yeah, sorry that was so angsty there at the end. The next part is gonna be a doozy.


	2. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I shouldn't post the bonus chapter so quickly.
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe I really don't care. Here's some sad Mark!

Mark wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. He was definitely confused, possibly happy, but also a bit sad and a bit annoyed. There were probably other emotions swirling around there too, but he couldn't really pinpoint them. So, the confusion it was.

He fell back onto the couch in a huff, eyes unconsciously going to the TV. Somehow, the movie was still playing, although not very far in. As long as that felt, his time with Jack had been quite short. Some chat, sex, and then he was gone.

He had thought- _hoped_ \- if he invited him over for an actual date and maybe if he went all out, maybe things would start to make sense. Jack would start to make sense. But he couldn't pin the man down. He couldn't treat him just like any other date because…well, he was a man mainly. But he couldn't really treat him like a date because he just fucked and left. Same as he did before. Barely gave him enough time to recover before scribbling his number down and running off. Same thing this time, except he managed to stay long enough for Mark to cover his emotions.

He ran a hand through his hair and watched Riggs stick a gun in his mouth. He didn't exactly want to go to those kinds of extremes, but he did feel like banging his head against a wall. He still had no idea what kind of relationship he and Jack had! Although he was feeling more fuck buddies because of his behavior. Thing was, he didn't really want just that. He didn't know what he wanted out of this, mind you, but just sex? Not really.

And yeah, he still wasn't gay. Maybe Jack was right. Maybe he was bi-whatever. Maybe. He'd have to Google that later. Still, he'd actually given a guy a handjob. Regardless of their relationship, he'd done that thing. Fuck, and it felt good. Doing it that is. Like, receiving was awesome but giving…he wanted to do that _again_.

Problem was, would there be another time with Jack? He got what he wanted didn't he? Maybe not fucking him like he'd said, but something close to it. Maybe that was enough. Maybe he'd gotten tired of Mark already and was ready to go onto fucking someone else. Someone who _was_ gay.

Mark groaned and covered his eyes. Shit. Why did that feel so wrong to him? Jack should be able to do whatever he wants. Jack wasn't his to claim. He was just…just…

Mark shook his head. Fuck, if he could drink he would be getting so drunk right now. As it was, he'd probably just play some video games. Something mind numbing. He probably wouldn't eat much either. The whole situation was making his stomach turn.

He'd probably never even see Jack again, and that made him feel so empty that, to be honest, he would have rather not met him at all.


End file.
